Cosa de Dos
by aZrIm.mIdOrI
Summary: Aún quedan muchas cosas que discutir y algunas heridas que cerrar, sin embargo, Ben y Kevin encontraran la solución con un poco de ayuda.


_Resumen_: Aún quedan muchas cosas que discutir y algunas heridas que cerrar, sin embargo, Ben y Kevin encontraran la solución con un poco de ayuda.

_Beta_: Vampisandi

_Advertencias_: Slash

_Disclaimer_: Los personajes y el hermoso auto de Kevin no me pertenecen, es todo propiedad de Cartoon Network y… del autor, del cual no recuerdo su nombre en este momento xD

_N/A_: esto es muy fluff para mi, demasiado he de decir, xD pero no me ha salido de otra forma y en serio necesitaba descubrir como arreglaron ese problema y que mejor que inventármelo xD .__., además que ellos dos son tan lindos ..

El titulo lo he sacado de una canción de la 5ª Estación, sin embargo no tiene nada que ver xD.

_Notas_: ~0~ Inicio y fin de Flash back

Cosa de dos

No tenía idea de cómo disculparse, sabía que no lo había dicho con esa intención, solamente dijo lo primero que pensó; nunca pensó que lo afectaría tanto, ni a él, ni a Kevin, ahora con esfuerzo se hablaban lo necesario, cada vez que lo veía no podía detener el sonrojo que abarcaba sus mejillas y recordar lo ocurrido días atrás. Sabía que tenía que disculparse, no sólo por aquel comentario tonto, si no lo por lo sucedido ya hace cinco años, pero cada vez que lo intentaba sus rodillas temblaban, se sentía mareado y se ponía enfermo de sólo pensarlo y seguramente él lo tomaba como un idiota, más de lo acostumbrado.

._._._.

Él y su tonta bocota, ahora ni siquiera podía verlo a los ojos y menos con ese sonrojo que llenaba sus mejillas cada vez que estaban solos. ¡Maldito Tennison! No tenía derecho a ser tan lindo, antes que nada debía hablar y aclarar las cosas, no sabía ni de donde había salido aquel comentario, se suponía que ya había olvidado aquello, pero parecía que no y el dolor era demasiado cada vez que recordaba la escena en el puente y la voz de Ben retumbando en sus tímpanos diciendo "No vales la pena Kevin, nunca lo valiste", no tenía mucho sentido que le doliera, se suponía que odiaba a Ben en ese entonces, pero en el justo momento que esas palabras fueron pronunciadas creyó que moriría, sin que Ben intentara siquiera hacerle daño, él había sido su primer amigo, la primera persona que en cierta parte lo entendía… hasta que llegaron las diferencias, sin embargo, antes de eso, había encontrado alguien en quien confiar y no era tan idiota como para no aceptar que la mayoría había sido su culpa, fue un idiota en ese entonces y lo era ahora.

._._._.

Ya estaba harta de aquella tensión, ni siquiera sabía porqué, esos chicos estaban locos, lo que más le molestaba es que no le decían nada, qué se creía Kevin queriendo algo con ella y teniendo secretos con su primo, no es que fuera una metiche, pero en serio quería saber que era lo que ponía tensos a ellos y a ella, no recordaba que ella hubiera dicho algo ¿o sí?

~0~

Regresaban de una misión, iban de camino a casa de Gwen para dejarla ahí, se burlaban, jugaban, reían, como amigos de toda la vida.

En eso, ambos primos empezaron a discutir divertidos sobre quien tenía los ojos más verdes.

Kevin los miraba bastante divertido por su tonta discusión, Gwen lo miro sonriente.

–Tú que dices Kev, o no qué mis ojos son de un tono más bonito que los de Ben– Kevin la miró pensativo, obviamente no estaba de acuerdo con eso, los de Ben eran más penetrantes, más hipnotizantes en los que te podías perder por horas y por supuesto el tono era más bonito, era el tono de su auto después de todo, ¿ó su auto era del tono de sus ojos? No lo recordaba, suponía era la segunda.

Le dio una sonrisa a modo de respuesta, que ella lo interpretara como quisiera.

Ben frunció el ceño –Eso no es justo -rezongó –, es obvio que él te va a dar la razón, no le puedes preguntar.

-¡Oh! Vamos Benji, no te pongas celoso- Dio una carcajada, aunque en verdad esperaba que lo estuviera.

Gwen y Ben rieron, aunque Kevin notó por el espejo retrovisor un pequeño sonrojo que amenazaba con salir de las mejillas del castaño y no pudo evitar sonreír.

–Admítelo Ben, siempre he sido yo la más bonita, más inteligente, más fuerte, y definitivamente mis ojos tienen un tono de verde más bonito que los tuyos – Gwen rió y Ben le enseño la lengua.

–Eso no es cierto –replicó Ben –, recuerdo bien que antes tu cabeza parecía una zanahoria gigante –Kevin no pudo evitar la carcajada que escapó de sus labios.

–Jajaja –rió Gwen sin parecer muy divertida–, muy gracioso Ben, pero no se de que hablas, tu parecías un escarabajo subdesarrollado, ¿o no Kev? –sonrió la pelirroja mirando al moreno.

–Creo que no concuerdo contigo Gwen, yo lo recuerdo más bien como un cien pies gigante rojo –respondió Kevin y la pelirroja se hecho a reír.

– ¿A sí? Pues te recuerdo que el cien pies rojo te pateó el trasero así que tu opinión en este caso no cuenta–lo miro un poco más serio, mientras el ambiente se empezaba a poner tenso.

–Oh sí, lo recuerdo, yo no valgo la…– Kevin cerró enseguida la boca, fijó la vista al frente y Ben desvió la mirada mientras el rojo invadía su cara.

Gwen les mandó a ambos miradas interrogativas y el auto se llenó de un silencio tenso e incómodo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Gwen, la chica se bajó malhumorada, había tratado durante el resto del viaje que los chicos le dijeran lo que había sucedido y porqué de repente ambos habían tomado esa actitud, pero de ninguna manera logró que los chicos hablaran.

La situación se había puesto más incómoda desde que dejaron a Gwen en casa, ambos guardaron silencio y se miraban continuamente de reojo y algunas veces cuando sus miradas llegaban a cruzarse, desviaban la mirada inmediatamente.

Normalmente, cuando dejaba a Ben en casa, Kevin se despedía con alguna broma o comentario ofensivo, pero esta vez no podía –ni se atrevía- siquiera inclinar la cabeza a modo de hasta luego.

Ben caminó por la acera hasta la entrada, se detuvo en la puerta y volteó hacia el chico moreno lanzándole una mirada que reflejaba disculpa y reproche.

Kevin no creía lo idiota que había sido y pensaba que la mejor idea en ese momento era darse de golpes contra el volante.

~0~

Llevaban una semana sin verse desde su última misión, la cual había sido demasiado incómoda, Kevin y Ben apenas y habían hecho intercambio de palabras, estaba de más incluir las interminables quejas de Gwen, principalmente de cómo actuaban ambos.

Gwen cansada de aquella situación decidió que debería solucionar todo (aunque no supiera exactamente porqué estaban enojados) o moriría por la tensión que rodeaba el ambiente cada vez que los chicos estaban juntos, sumando el hecho de que con toda esa incomodidad hacía semanas que no salía con Kevin, estaba cada vez más apartado y ella en verdad quería que funcionara, la verdad no creía que ese par de imbéciles lo solucionaran solos.

Llamó a ambos chicos para tomar algo, sin que ninguno supiera que el otro iba a ir, porque si lo hubieran sabido no habrían ido, era extraña la situación, normalmente era Ben quien tenía que arreglar las cosas cuando Kevin y ella peleaban.

Cuando estuvieron los tres reunidos en Mr. Smoothie, Gwen se ofreció a ir por las bebidas dejando a ambos chicos sorprendidos por la presencia del otro y no en una muy cómoda situación.

Ambos guardaban silencio, cualquiera creería que después de a todo lo que se habían enfrentado, resolver un problema como ese sería fácil, pero al parecer el gran héroe salvador del universo Ben Tennison y el delincuente revoltoso y desenfrenado Kevin Levin no podían enfrentarse a un problema como ese, que se resolvía tan fácilmente como decir "Perdón".

–Yo…– dijeron al mismo tiempo, al parecer por fin armándose de valor, pero callándose y desviando la mirada inmediatamente.

–Lo siento – dijo Kevin después de unos segundos –No quise decir lo del otro día, no era mi intención recordarlo, eso es cosa del pasado y yo lo supere hace mucho los rencores son de tiempo atrás, perdón –terminó Kevin, Ben tenía una cara demasiado sorprendida que hasta lucía gracioso, al parecer no esperaba recibir una disculpa del mayor, aun así sonrió y meneó la cabeza negativamente.

–Tú no eres el que debe disculparse –le dijo el joven castaño sin mirarlo a los ojos–. Sé que no era mi intención al decir ese comentario, pero aún así lo dije, lo dije sin pensarlo porque estaba totalmente incorrecto, tú opinión me importa y mucho, sin Gwen o sin ti yo no sería nada, eres parte del equipo, eres parte de nosotros – terminó Ben con poco aliento y un poco sonrojado por todo el discurso que había pronunciado en tiempo récord.

Kevin no sabía en que momento se habían empezado a ver a los ojos, estaba anonado por lo dicho por el chico y no tenía ni idea de que decir.

–Ben… esto… yo – Intentaba hablar Kevin pero enseguida Ben lo interrumpió.

–Además que esto nos haya afectado tanto es también por mi culpa, no he sido lo suficientemente valiente para disculparme, para tratar de cerrar esas heridas que es obvio siguen ahí –en ese momento la cara de Ben parecía más que nada un tomate–, lo sucedido en San Francisco hace cinco años… bueno yo, lo siento, lo que dije… bueno no era –balbuceaba el chico castaño confundiéndose con sus propias palabras.

Kevin ya había tenido suficiente de martirizar al menor, le dedicó una sonrisa y aprovechando su altura le revolvió al cabello, Ben le sonrió cálidamente.

Gwen volvió con las bebidas y una sonrisa triunfante, al parecer ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que había sido un tiempo excesivo para sólo comprar unos smoothies; se tomaron sus bebidas y charlaron un poco, tampoco parecieron notar que Gwen no se sorprendía porque volvían a hablar como antes o que los miraba a ambos como si fueran unos niños de cinco años.

._._._.

Iban rumbo a casa de Ben, después de dejar a Gwen en casa, por alguna razón la chica parecía extremadamente feliz, relajada y para alivio de ambos ya no se quejaba, ella seguía sin entender como ese par podía ser tan despistados

Cuando el auto se detuvo, Kevin justo antes de que Tennison bajara oyó como firmemente el castaño decía

-Lo vales Kevin, siempre lo valiste, más de lo que crees –Kevin no puedo evitar sonreír, no es que hubiera estado resentido, no para nada, pero ahora podía respira con alivio y quitarse de encima el peso de ese recuerdo.

Kevin bajo del auto alcanzando a Ben que ya había llegado a la acera, el menor se volvió hacia él mirándolo extrañado, Kevin se acerco a él y susurró

–Definitivamente me gusta más este verde –dijo y lo besó suavemente, lo apretó contra él, Ben un poco sorprendido comenzó a corresponderle el beso unos segundos después; cuando se separaron en busca de un poco de aire, Ben le sonrió.

–Yo no me hago responsable de lo que una Tennison aún más peligrosa te pueda hacer por esto –le dijo burlonamente.

– Pero si te tienes que hacer responsable de algunas otras cosas, Tennison –no le agradaba la idea de engañar a Gwen, ni de lo que ella le haría por haberla engañado, pero era imposible resistirse a esos ojos verdes, que definitivamente no tenían comparación con los de la chica.

._._._.

¿Les gusto? Review.

No les gusto, también.

Las Review son como los helados, los helados hacen feliz a la gente, den reviews y la vida les dará helado.

N/A: jejeje a pesar de que Gwen me agrada bastante no puedo evitar se mala con ella xD el Bevin gana sobre todas las cosas xD, y sigo obsesionada porque en esa serie es tan canon que hasta hay Mpreg y es el único que me gustara xD aAAA ben es mamá xD.

*¬* WAAA *Azrim baila de alegría* mi primer fic de dos mil palabras XDDD, vamos por buen camino, ahora a escribir ese Akaba/Kotaro, que a mi no me convence que Kotaro lo haya perdonado tan fácilmente; y ese Misora/Light/Yue que no tengo idea de cómo hare xD.


End file.
